A Different Kind of Hell
by Silmarilz1701
Summary: Eve was once of the world of Earth but for hundreds of years has lived among the elves. She has married Findekáno, prince of the Noldor, and become a sister to the House of Fëanáro. In Beleriand she will find death, tragedy, and despair...but maybe happiness too. PART THREE - AIREQUALMË
1. Chapter 1: Blood in the Water

_Author's Note: Welcome to hell, ladies and gents. In your trip to this lovely Inferno you will see death, life, angst, tragedy, kingship and queenship, brotherly love... And kinslayings of course._

 _The book has been outlined! Right now we're looking at about 80 chapters, so don't expect them ALL to be 2500+ words. That's unrealistic. They will all be at least 1300 though. I'll never go lower than that. This will stretch from, well, now... Until the end of the War of Wrath. Whether or not Eve makes it that far, I won't say. After all, there are plenty of characters to focus on._

 _This also will have the perspective limited by the fact that most of it is Eve, Finno, or a couple others. They don't really interact with, say, Lúthien._

 _But of course... Everything will be made apparent in due time. I hope I surprise you though. I really do._

 _A good comment about how "hellish" this will be... The naming system "A Different Kind of Hell" comes from my original inspiration for the entire series, Dante's Divine Comedy. As the DC started in Inferno, proceeded to Purgatorio, and ended in Paradiso, this is a reversal. It started in Paradiso (A Different Kind of Heaven), proceeded to Purgatorio (A Different Kind of Purgatory), and is now concluding in Inferno (A Different Kind of Hell). Therefore as opposed to a Divine COMEDY, it's a Divine TRAGEDY (hence The Airequalmë - Holy Agony in Quenya)._

 _So without further ado, I present..._

 **PLEASE SEE SILMARILZ1701's PROFILE FOR ALL STORY UPDATING INFORMATION**

* * *

 **A Different Kind of Hell**

 **Part Three of the Airequalmë**

 **by Silmarilz1701**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Blood in the Water**

* * *

Screams filled the air when Findekáno's host rounded the final corner to Alqualondë on their way up the coast. Confusion reigned. Eve looked around, trying to find out what was happening. Before long it became obvious. The Falmari were trying to stop them.

Immediately drawing his sword, Finno rushed into the fight. He would not stand by while his family was at risk. All the elves with him joined in, wielding their bright swords. Eve followed, drawing her tindalta sword. But she didn't intend to use it unless absolutely necessary.

The sound of battle made Eve sick. She swung her sword and stabbed a Falmar through the stomach, causing scarlet liquid to spray onto her clothes. Her stomach turned. Eve tried her best to stay near her husband, but she knew that wouldn't last.

"Finno!" came a shout to their right.

Nelyo. His red hair wrapped around his face from the exertion he'd been putting out. Blood splattered his face and sword. Elven blood.

The tide turned almost instantly with the overwhelming force that Findekáno's host brought. The murmur that the Falmari had betrayed them, seeking to halt them in the name of the Valar, echoed through the ranks. Fury coursed through the Noldor yet again. Anger as fiery as Arien herself overtook their better judgement. With their bows, the Falmari stood little chance.

With well-aimed swings of her sword, Eve defended herself. She didn't want to take lives, but she would if needed. And indeed, more than a few Falmari fell from her sword strokes. With her blade, she wove through the ranks of Falmari like tearing parchment. Their bows were useless in close quarters with so many. The noise of bodies falling into the ocean sounded like drum beats.

Eve cried as she fought. Her favorite paintings had always been of Alqualondë. Now the land she'd found so beautiful had been drenched in blood. But she forced herself not to think about it. Just do her duty. Protect her family. The Falmari were enemies, they were trying to kill her brothers. They couldn't happen.

Suddenly a new force of Falmari tried to push back. Eve, close to the buildings, noticed a few children cowering in a street corner, silver hair stained dark with blood. Her heart sank as she looked around and then moved towards them. They shrieked, scrambling away from her.

"It's okay," she assured them immediately. Glancing to her sword, she decided to put it away. "Here. See. No sword."

They eyed her suspiciously but stopped hurrying away. One of them, a boy who looked no older than eight of her own Earth years, moved himself in front of the two girls. When Eve extended her hand, crouching down, he moved forward and took it. But as she turned to lead them out of the trap against the wall, they screamed again and she felt a furious burning sensation in her right leg. The children ran away, and Eve stood in shock at the Falmar elf before her. Sticking out of her leg were three birchwood arrows, the metal tips dug deep into her skin. Pure hatred crossed his face as he rushed at her with another three arrows notched.

Eve braced herself, too shocked to draw her sword. For a moment she wondered if she'd see Sophia and Christopher and all her friends from her old life when she died. A small smile set on her face at that thought. As the elven sailor drew back his bow and aimed for her heart, she closed her eyes. But a sharp shout drew her from her resolve to die. A blonde elf, clothed in greens and bronze armor, had pushed the man over and snapped his bow in half. Tyelko.

Eve dropped to her knees out of a mix of emotions: surprise, terror, pain, anger. Tyelko took one look at her, fear written all over his face and shouted for someone as he stabbed her attacker through the stomach. Huan bounded around the corner into the alleyway and Eve grabbed onto his neck as he laid down for support to keep from toppling over. Tyelko wielded his blade skillfully, holding off and slaying the small band of Falmari who had heard the screaming children and rushed to help them.

"Huan I'm scared," she gasped through tears as she held him. "Huan please!"

The hound whined in response. He nuzzled her and didn't move, allowing her to slump into him as blood continued to seep from her thigh. Tyelko shouted again, and this time Findekáno rounded the corner. He shouted something back at his half cousin. Then he rushed over to Eve, sheathing his sword and hoisting her up from Huan's support.

"We need to take her to the ships," Tyelko barked at Finno. "She cannot walk."

Finno nodded. "Agreed."

As he carried her through the bloodied streets and docks of Alqualondë, her circlet came loose. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the sight of her circlet sitting in a pool of Telerin blood accompanied by the shrieks of dying men and women.

Finno watched as she passed out and cursed the Valar and the Falmari. He cursed the name of Morgoth, and cursed himself for ever letting her out of his sight. Eve knew how to fight, he'd made sure of that, as had Nelyo. He wasn't sure how a single archer had caused her difficulty. She should've managed well enough.

With Tyelko at his front and Huan at his back, Finno made his way to where Fëanáro's hosts had begun to man the ships. He frowned for a moment, wondering why that was their focus, but brushed it aside. If the Falmari had sought to stop them by the Valar's orders, it meant their ships were a fair prize after the battle. At least, that's what he told himself. At the edge, Finno caught sight of Pityo. The redhead gasped at Eve's limp form.

"Bring her here," he ordered quickly. "We shall keep her safe, cousin."

As he hurried up the plank into the swan ship, he looked back briefly. His people had successfully routed the Falmari traitors back higher into the city. The battle was won - for now - and his people needed guidance. He had to find his family, especially his father.

"Watch over her," Finno ordered to the elder twin. "I will be back for her once we get far from here."

But Eve drifted into consciousness. "Finno," she said breathlessly as she lay in pain, being seen to by Telvo. "Please!"

But Finno frowned. He knelt beside his wife and took her hand. With a soft kiss to her right palm, he placed it back over her heart. "I will not be long, but now I am always with you. Never forget that."

She drifted away again and Finno stood. He turned to the twins. "She is in your care now. Do not make me regret my decision."

"Do not forget, Findekáno, she is our sister." Pityo reminded him quickly, biting back an angry remark to go with it.

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. Finno bounded down the plank and gathered up his house. There weren't enough boats for everyone, and the House of Fëanáro had already claimed them. So they began to follow the coast North.

A particularly large wave rocked the boat that carried Eve. Telvo knelt beside her and tied off her wounds after removing the arrowheads. He grimaced as the waves shook the boat. "Pityo! Steady!"

"Shut your mouth, Telvo," retorted the other. "I am doing my best."

Eve cried out again. She grabbed Telvo's left hand and he sent her small, hopeful smile. "Peace, sister. You will be fine." He scrambled around inside a pack that lay with many others by the side of the boat. He dug through it and pulled out some salves. "This is going to hurt."

Eve was about to respond when a massive wave came crashing onto the deck, spraying salt in her mouth. She sputtered and coughed, screaming because of the salt water now seeping into her wounds.

Telvo looked around frantically. "Pityo!"

"Brother this is not me!" gasped his twin. "The sea is awake."

Telvo grabbed Eve, shielding her with his body as another massive wave crashed into them. The boat staggered in the water, but continued North. As Pityo struggled against the ship wheel, Telvo focused on calming Eve. Her body heaved with sobs. He could tell she was panicking.

"I hate the ocean," she gasped when their boat tossed again and Telvo grabbed her tight. "It's terrifying. Don't let me drown. Please, Telvo!"

The elf grabbed her hands. "Never. We are not going to drown, Eve." He picked her up and brought her closer to the middle, nearly dropping her because of the heaving waves of Uinen's tears. "Here. You are not going to drown. Finno would murder us."

"Finno." She breathed in harshly through her tears as Telvo set to finishing his work on her wounds. Eve took her right hand and lay it over her heart. It reminded her of the book 'The Kissing Hand' she had read as a child. She had Finno with her, always. "Finno stay safe."

The boat crashed again, this time into a wave twice the height of the ship itself. Telvo covered Eve as best he could, but both coughed and sputtered water, gasping for breath when it passed. Her eyes stung like they were being stabbed by tiny sewing needles, and her leg was seeping blood from her wounds. Telvo cursed under his breath.

"You have to get us through this, Pityo!" He roared at his brother as the boat continued to rock. He scrambled up and over to his twin at the helm. "Eve is weak. She will not be able to walk for a very long time, I fear. So keep the boat in tact. She would never be able to swim to safety."

Pityo gritted his teeth and clenched the wheel tighter. "We will survive."

As the waves crashed around them, Telvo was thrown to the side. He cried out in pain as he slammed into the ship beams. He vaguely heard Pityo apologize, but he worried more about getting to Eve. He side screamed in agony.

"Eve, are you alright?" He knelt beside her and realized she was unconscious. "Oh for the love of..." Trailing off, Telvo gathered her up and brought her as close to the front as he could without getting in the way. He hoped the gigantic swan at the prow would shield her from some of the waves.

Pityo glanced back. "How is she?"

"Wet, and injured," Telvo muttered. "But I've stopped the bleeding. She should survive."

Eventually the ocean calmed. One of the other ten elves on the ship with the twins took over for Pityo. He bent over Eve and Telvo, looking her wound over. "Good work, Ambarussa."

"She'll be alright," replied Telvo, sitting against the main mast with his leg propped up. He laid his head back against the wood and sighed. "Touch and go for a while back there." He turned to his brother. "You did well."

Pityo scoffed. "Yes. Well, I did my best under trying circumstances." He looked over at the woman steering the ship. "How many others can you see?"

"I've counted fifty-seven ships, including ours, my lord," she replied. "We had about seventy-five to begin with. The storm took its toll."

Nodding, he walked back over to the wheel. "Keep us headed north. Follow my father's flag." He pointed to where they could see a flag had been tied to the top of a mast, likely a cape from one of his followers. "Likely we'll make landfall in the next few days to regroup."

"Yes, my lord."

Eve woke up an hour later. Her head pounded, and her leg hurt so bad she couldn't move it. At first she made no sound, content to just feel the rocking of the ship. Telvo sat beside her, staring off into the distance. But when memories of what she'd done came flooding back to her, she started hyperventilating.

"I killed people," she whispered. "I.. I killed people. I slaughtered them!" She tried to sit up, and the world spun. Her arm warmed where Telvo grabbed her. But she shook her head. "No. No, no, no. Telvo I killed people."

"We all did," he murmured. "All of us. They did, too. We don't know who started the fight."

Eve felt tears streaming down her face. She turned to her youngest brother. In his pale grey eyes she saw reflected the same guilt she was experiencing. An anger glassed them over. But She could see the guilt.

Even as she spoke, a great voice boomed overhead. She thought, perhaps, that Mandos himself had come. When he spoke, all cowered.

"Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains. On the House of Fëanáro the wrath of the Valar lieth from the West unto the uttermost East, and upon all that will follow them it shall be laid also."

Eve watched Telvo's expression darken in the evernight. Pityo came up beside them. An equally bitter and saddened expression settled on his face.

"Their Oath shall drive them, and yet betray them, and ever snatch away the very treasures that they have sworn to pursue. To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well; and by treason of kin unto kin, and the fear of treason, shall this come to pass. The Dispossessed shall they be forever."

Telvo and Pityo exchanged glances, and then they turned to those around them. Every looked unsettled at the prospect of betrayal. But Eve just lay back, letting pain overtake her in her misery.

"Ye have spilled the blood of your kindred unrighteously and have stained the land of Aman. For blood ye shall render blood, and beyond Aman ye shall dwell in Death's shadow. For though Eru appointed you to die not in Ea, and no sickness may assail you, yet slain ye maybe, and slain ye shall be: by weapon and by torment and by grief; and your houseless spirits shall come then to Mandos."

Both Pityo and Telvo looked to Eve. She remained with her eyes closed. And yet even so, tears pooled and dripped from them. She could not fathom her actions.

"There long shall ye abide, and yearn for your bodies, and find little pity though all whom ye have slain should entreat for you. And those that endure upon Middle-Earth and come not to Mandos shall grow weary of the world as with a great burden, and shall wane, and become as shadows of regret before the younger race that cometh after. The Valar have spoken."

Eve cried out suddenly, in pain and grief. As Tevlo knelt beside her, she murmured an ultimatum. "What have we done."

* * *

 **\- NAMES -**

Part way through this story, we will be transitioning to SINDARIN names. As such, I am providing this key. The first name will be the primary name used during the first two books. The second is the nickname. The third is the Sindarin.

FËANORIANS:

Fëanáro - none - Fëanor

Nelyafinwë - Nelyo - Maedhros

Kánafinwë - Káno - Maglor

Tyelkormo - Tyelko - Celegorm

Morifinwë - Moryo - Caranthir

Curufinwë - Curvo - Curufin

\- Telperinquar - Tyelpe - Celebrimbor

Telufinwë - Telvo - Ambarussa - Amrod

Pityafinwë - Pityo - Ambarussa - Amras

FINGOLFINIANS:

Nolofinwë - Nolo - Fingolfin

Findekáno - Finno - Fingon

\- Artaráno - Teldano - Teldo - Gil-Galad

Turukáno - Turvo - Turgon

\- Itarillë - Itaril - Idril

Irissë - Iri - Aredhel

\- Maeglin

Arakáno - Aro - Argon

FINARFINIANS:

Arafinwë - none - Finarfin

Findaráto - Findo - Finrod Felagund

Angaráto - Ango - Angrod

\- Artaresto - Arto - Orodreth

\- Finduilas - Fin

Aikanáro - Aiko - Aegnor

Artanis - Nis - Galadriel

\- Celebrían

THEN THERE'S EVE:

Eve's Epessë(Q): Elmendë meaning Wonder

Eve's Epessë (S): Enweril meaning Awe/Wonder


	2. Chapter 2: Sea and Shore

_A/N: WE'RE BACK. Long story short, I had to have brain surgery for something called a Chiari Malformation which, as it turns out, was the reason I was having such terrible headaches and spine pain during the last story and this. I hope some of you are still around for some Evedekano fun. Though with the Kinslayings under way, I don't know how much fun they'll be having. I am still in recovery mode from the surgery (it's only been a month), so I can't promise a million updates immediately, but I'll do my best! This and my Marvel fic Mirror are the top priorities now. Without further ado..._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Sea and Shore**

* * *

The elven host, split between sea and land, spent weeks in constant march. The sons of Fëanáro led by ocean under the flag of their father. Eve spent most of her time sitting in the swan ship, alone, praying. She prayed for the souls of the dead Falmari and Noldor. She had decided long ago that Eru Ilúvatar and her christian God were the same and thus he would listen to her. Nothing but praying brought her consolation alone on the ship.

Telvo and Pityo alternated learning to control the swan ship and trying to keep her company. The sea had calmed after the Doom of Mandos had been pronounced, Uinen silencing her tears. At least Ossë had not arisen in wrath.

Three weeks into their northern sailing, half of the ships moved to the shore. Snow dusted the ground this far north, though the Helcaraxe crossing lay a month away at least. But Telvo and Pityo needed more food for their ship, and Eve demanded to see Finno.

As the ship drew close to shore, Eve insisted Telvo help her to the prow. She was a royal lady of the Noldor after all, and she intended to see this side of Valinor before they left it. The mountains of Araman rose in the distance, and dark shores of stone met them from the sea. A small contingent of elves met them as they ran ashore.

"Here, Eve." Telvo offered his help on the left.

She hobbled with him down a plank onto the rocky shore without speaking. Tears ran down her face, freezing in the wind of Araman. But as they reached the ground and the constant sea movement left her, she looked up and saw him.

"Elmendë." Finno's voice cracked as he saw her. The armor she remembered seeing him in during the battle had been replaced by dark clothes and a black fur cloak. She took in his entire form, the form of her husband.

Eve grinned through her tears. "Finno." She moved from Telvo and grabbed her husband desperately. They didn't speak. Eve breathed in the scent of her husband and her tears came again. "Finno."

Telvo and Pityo stood to the side talking to a few of their father's followers who had missed the boats. Those who had taken the march on land had stopped at Formenos and gathered supplies which needed to be spread to the ships as well.

"Your leg?" Finno asked a minute later, pulling apart from Eve. "At least you are standing." He looked her up and down. "The twins did well it seems."

Eve gave a short laugh. "If you let go of me, I'll fall-"

"Eve I am not going to let go of you." He grabbed her into a hug again and kissed her forehead. His own tears fell into her messy auburn hair. "I promise."

"I love you," she whispered into his chest. Eve dried her eyes in his shirt. "You wouldn't happen to have a dress I could change into. This one is still bloody and salt soaked."

Finno chuckled. With a quick motion, he picked her up bridal style despite her objections that she could hobble on her own feet, and together they went to the marching camp. Though without the Two Trees there was no concept to measure day or night, the whole elven host had agreed to rest at that time.

Pityo and Telvo followed after Finno. The camp had been erected with several large tents, the types of things used at festivals and dragged by horses. More than half the elves slept on the cold ground in the open. Fur cloaks had been distributed where they could, more often than not they ended being used by Formenos elves who were used to the cold.

"Seriously, Finno. Findekáno! Put me down-"

"Eve!"

Eve whipped her head around and found the golden hair of Elenwë and Itarillë bobbing through a sea of dark haired elves. Her face lit up and she forgot her complaint against her husband.

Finno carried her towards them. As Elenwë and Itarillë came to them, Eve insisted she be put down again. Finno obliged, setting her on her backside on the snow. He sat next to her.

"Eve!" Itarillë jumped into the arms of her aunt and buried her face in Eve's hair. "Mother said you were aboard the ships!"

Eve laughed and kissed Itaril's cheek. "Hey little lady. Yes I was. My brothers protected me."

Elenwë sat down on Eve's other side and hugged her. "We were so worried! How's your leg?"

A small smile grew on Finno's lips. He looked up from the ground as Turvo and Aro both made their ways to them through the resting crowd. When they came near, Finno stood and left Eve with the women.

"How are you two holding up?" Eve asked them quickly. She was eager to speak about anything but herself.

Elenwë shrugged and grabbed her daughter. "As long as we have each other, we're fine. We have missed having you my dear. Finno has been a nervous wreck!"

With a laugh, Eve shook her head. "He wasn't the only one. I certainly haven't been calm." She looked around. "Where'd he go?"

Itaril smirked. She pointed to the left. "He went with Father."

"Turvo didn't even say hi!" pouted Eve.

Elenwë just laughed. "I am sure they will be back."

As they spoke, a light snow began to fall again. Eve, exhausted from all the movement she had done that day, leaned back and watched the flakes descend from the star-speckled sky. Itarillë giggled and snuggled next to her, laying her head on Eve's bent arm. Her golden hair fell in ringlets past her shoulders and got in Eve's face.

"Whatcha doing?" Eve murmured to her.

Itaril smirked back. "Whatcha doing?"

"That's what I asked you!"

Itaril just grinned wider and repeated her statement. "That's what I asked you!"

Eve laughed. "We are not playing this game right now, Itaril."

Before Itarillë could repeat her statement back again, Finno and Turvo reappeared above them. The former helped Eve sit up while the latter held a red, wool dress from Eve's stock at Formenos.

"Oh you two are amazing," Eve said. As she leaned against Finno, she hugged Turvo as best she could. "I don't suppose there's any good place to change?"

Elenwë shook her head. "We have all had to dispense with privacy on this march."

"I suppose so," Eve muttered. With help from her husband and Elenwë, she changed from her torn, salty dress into the new warm red one. She used snow to wash herself, and her skin finally felt clean beneath the wool. "Thank you."

"Of course, my lady," Finno teased. He sat down with her again. "So tell me, how have they been treating you on the ship?"

"Like a queen," Eve admitted. "My brothers will want me to return with them, I'm sure. And it may be best as I clearly can't walk."

Finno frowned. "Our supplies are short in terms of horses and carts. If you wish to take the ship, I will not judge you. We besides, the ships will have to come aground periodically."

"It may be best," Eve admitted. Tears filled her eyes. "I am not choosing them over you, Finno. But for everyone involved-"

"Peace, Elmendë," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. "You know I understand."

She nodded. "How are the others?"

Elenwë grinned at her. "I think Artanis and Iríssë are enjoying this trek far too much. Artanis has her own company she leads, and Irí manages one with Aro, though he would protest this fact."

Turvo's smirk confirmed her statement. "He has always been her favorite, and sometimes he regrets this fact."

"Findo mourns for Amarië by his side," Finno added a few moments later as the laughter died. "Still he does his job and leads what small bit of the House of Arafinwë still marches. Aiko and Ango as well. They have never wavered."

"And the people?" Eve looked around. "How are they?"

"Valiant as ever," Finno assured her. "We all wish vengeance for Grandfather. We will achieve it."

"But Mandos-"

Finno grunted. "I think perhaps Mandos' words were spoke to frighten the Noldor into submission. Our father will not lead us astray, and Fëanáro cannot destroy an entire people with his hasty oath."

Eve agreed. "Maybe you're right."

"Trust me," Finno encouraged. He looked at Elenwë. "Don't you believe me, Elenwë?"

The woman shrugged. "I will keep Itarillë safe from danger, whatever comes." She hugged her daughter, pulling her close. Then she frowned. "And that includes making her wear shoes. Itarillë where in Aman did you hide them this time young lady!"

They all looked and realized Itaril now went barefoot. Eve started laughing and covered it with a fake cough, but both Turvo and Elenwë looked cross. Turvo's eyebrows came together as he looked down at his daughter. "Itarillë."

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "But may I stay and keep them off until Eve has to leave?"

"It is snowing, Itaril," Elenwë reminded her. "Do not let me catch you doing this again!"

"But mother, boots are so constraining," complained Itarillë. When her mother refused to budge, she conceded. "Alright."

"You have until your father returns with new boots," Elenwë ordered. She turned to her husband. "Her grey wool ones are with our camp. Go get them."

Turvo rolled his eyes. "Of course, my lady."

"Thank you." Elenwë looked away and gave Eve a small wink.

As they sat for another hour, Finno had a healer look over Eve's wound. The elf confirmed her wound still healed well, but that it remained at a critical stage and walking should be avoided at all costs. This sealed the decision that she would return with Pityo and Telvo.

They came for her soon enough. Elenwë bid farewell with a smile, reminding her that they would catch up the next time the ships went ashore. Itarillë quietly made Eve promise to not wear shoes sometimes. She insisted this would remind Eve of Itaril.

"I don't need reminders to think of you," Eve had assured her. But she promised anyways.

Finno carried Eve back to the boat. Settling her down comfortably amidst wools, blankets, and furs, he kissed her. This time they parted without tears and pain, a distinct improvement over last time. Eve finally began to believe that things may actually start to improve for them. Leaving Valinor was a new adventure, one that she would take with her husband.


	3. Chapter 3: A Great Debate

_A/N: Thanks for the well wishes! I bring you another chapter, and tomorrow there will be a third (it's already been written). The author's note for tomorrow's will include a bit of info on how chapters are going to proceed, so I encourage you to read it! Tomorrow's chapter is also a short one, about 1300 words, which is the smallest I'll go for chapters in ADKoHL due to the sheer size this fic is going to be._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Great Debate**

* * *

Below the deck of the swan ship, Eve rummaged through barrels of animal hides and furs. She had taken to sewing cloaks and clothing over the past five weeks since she'd seen Finno. Her favorite were the black and white speckled fur from snow foxes. She had almost finished Finno's cloak. She just wanted to find something special for the clasp.

After an hour, her leg hurt enough that she sat back down on a crate. These days she could walk for small lengths of time before needing to rest. It frustrated her to no end. With a sigh, Eve folded her arms across her chest. The wooden crate she sat on creaked as the ship moved. Frowning, Eve let out a huff.

"Land!" came a shout from above the deck.

Eve frowned. She needed a clasp. Suddenly her hand went to her chest where the only necklace she had brought from Valinor sat. It had a sunflower shape in bronze as the centerpiece and an amber stone in the center. She smiled and took it off, gazing down at it. With a little tweaking, her necklace would work perfectly.

Rushing as best she could back to her small workspace near the furs, she grabbed the tools she'd been using and attached the metals to the furs to form a clasp across the neck area, saving some for a second cloak clasp. By the time she'd finished, she felt the boat hitting the shore. She thanked God that they had made it; seven ships had been lost when the mists of the Oiomure had first started appearing.

Even from within the ship Eve could feel the frigid cold. As she climbed up onto the deck, her breath came in sharp clouds. With each breath her lungs protested more and more until she found herself occasionally coughing. The ground crunched beneath her boots as she followed Pityo, Telvo, and the crew onto the shore. Eve went more slowly than most of them, but Telvo circled back and offered her support.

"Your leg is healing well, but you still should be careful walking," he reminded her.

Eve frowned. She looked down at the wrapping and let out a sigh. "I know, I know."

With a smile, Telvo shook his head and urged her forward. "Come then. Our father will likely have much to say at the camp."

Eve just wanted to find Finno. She knew he would be close to Nolofinwe, though, so she stuck with Telvo as they wandered through the freezing plains filled with Noldor. With the black and white fur cloak in her hands, and Telvo beside her, she went on. She recognized Artanis first, who stood talking to Aikanaro.

"You can leave me with them," Eve told her little brother. "They'll get me to Finno."

Telvo frowned but nodded. "Find us later, Eve."

"I will," she promised.

Artanis looked at her in surprise as she hobbled over. "Eve! You can walk?"

"Sort of," admitted Eve quickly. "I could use some help finding Finno. How are you two holding up?"

"It's freezing," Aiko complained. "But we will manage as we always do."

Artanis offered Eve her arm and bid goodbye to her brother. Leading Eve through the camp, they came upon the Nolofinwions. Aro, Turvo, and Finno stood chatting in a tent, Elenwe and Itarille nearby eating a steaming soup. The tent did nothing for the cold, but it kept the snow off. When Finno caught sight of Artanis and Eve, and grinned and rushed over.

"The one good thing about Feanaro coming to our camp is that it brings you," he said smoothly. He grabbed her in a kiss and then looked down at her fur cloak. "What's that?"

"I made it for you," said Eve. She felt heat raise to her cheeks in pride when he took it. "I had a lot of free time on the ship, and I knew it'd be cold, so…"

"It's beautiful," Finno marveled. He examined it closely, smiling at the sunflower clasp. "Though there was no need to use the necklace! You should've kept it."

Eve laughed. "Please. A metal thing against my skin in the cold? That sounds terrible. In my previous life I spent plenty of time in the snow freezing myself. I think I know some tips and tricks."

"Hopefully we won't be in the cold for too long," Finno reminded her. He gestured to Turvo and Aro. "Our father is finding Findo and his house, and we expect your brothers here with Feanaro soon. Then we'll decide how best to proceed."

Eve nodded before she hissed in pain. Her leg was starting to protest being used. Finno led her over to the fire and sat her down.

"Stay there," he ordered. "I'll bring you some food."

"We'll bring the food," Elenwe corrected. She smirked at Finno as she and Itaril sat down next to Eve and handed her a bowl of steamy soup. "Go get ready for the council, Findekano."

He thanked her, and Elenwe turned to Eve with a smile. They chatted for a few minutes while Itaril and Eve both finished their food. Soon enough, Irisse, Aiko, Ango, and Artanis arrived in the massive tent and chatted together quietly.

First of Eve's brothers to arrive was Kano. He walked in as Nolofinwe and Findo arrived from the opposite side and went straight to them though he didn't engage. He sent Eve a small smile which she returned.

Feanaro arrived with Nelyo not long after, and soon the other brothers had trickled in. With everyone present, the debate could begin.

"How many ships remain?" asked Nolofinwë.

Fëanáro folded his arms across his chest. "Seventy-six."

"How many were lost?" Turvo asked in concern. He looked at the sons of Fëanáro in surprise.

Nelyo said, "About a third of what we set out with from Alqualondë."

"And how did that happen," Ango added immediately, his brow furrowed in anger. "An entire third of the fleet!"

"What help were you, Angaráto, cowering on the shore?" Moryo bit back.

Nolofinwë sighed and shook his head. "There are two courses of action. Take the ships across or walk the Helcaraxë. We meet here to decide which we shall do."

"Seventy-six ships are not enough for all of us," Arakáno pointed out.

"I will not take ships won by the blood of my mother's people willingly," added Artanis. She looked around. "Not unless all here decide to do so."

The air in the tent somehow seemed to grow even colder at the mention of the Falmari. Even Moryo had stayed quiet, biting his tongue. But the chill of the North did nothing to influence Fëanáro.

He gave a laugh. "You are welcome to walk. We shall not stop you." Fëanáro looked her in the eyes and neither flinched. Then he turned to Nolofinwë. "I am not entirely convinced your rabble will not turn and run home as cowards unless we force you onto the ships first."

Nolofinwë narrowed his eyes. "Do not doubt the valor of the rest of the Noldor. Besides, we cannot go back."

"We owe that to the generosity of the eldest house," Iríssë muttered.

Tyelko scoffed. "Do not hold yourselves blameless in the slaying of the Falmari! Findekáno led the charge without question."

"Indeed I did. And I shall never forgive myself for it," Finno responded immediately. With a small glanced at Nelyo, he continued, "However, though ill gotten, the ships are ours now. To not use them would be to waste them."

"The House of Nolofinwë may not be blameless in the slaying, but we are," Findo reminded them. His face was grave as he spoke. "While I wish I could say the same as my sister, I agree that now we must do what it takes to survive, and the ships are a tool."

Fëanáro rolled his eyes. "As has been established, there are two courses. Sail across the straits, or walk the Helcaraxë."

"We cannot all sail," Turvo pointed out. "Not at once."

Káno nodded. "Then we take shifts, sending back the ships as a ferry."

Aiko scoffed. "Who will go first?"

"The ships are ours," Fëanáro pointed out. "And my followers alone have learned the art of sailing."

Nolofinwë hesitated. "Perhaps some of both should stay."

"So that your folk my crash what ships do remain?" Fëanáro shook his head. He walked over to the fire and heated his hands before turning back. In the firelight, his features looked even more beautiful than normal. "Nay, Nolofinwë. I do not trust your men to keep the swan ships safe. My folk will go first to make sure the journey is safe."

"We cannot agree to that," Turvo counselled his family. "Some of us should go at least, to assure the safety of the rest."

"You do not trust us?" Nelyo asked. He glared at Turvo, his grey eyes shining in the light.

"It's a matter of security."

Nolofinwë sighed. He folded his arms across his chest. With a shake of his head, he answered them. "Perhaps tomorrow will shed some light on what to do. We will send scouts to the Helcaraxë. It may be that walking is easier than we think, and as one we could make that journey." With a frown, he continued. "I suggest we return to our resting places, calm ourselves. Tomorrow we will reevaluate. Fëanáro?"

He nodded. "Agreed. We will go see that the boats are safe." With that, he and all his sons but one left the tent.

Telvo stayed behind to speak with Eve. She had watched the whole debate from the floor with Elenwë and Itarillë. She knew what she would've chosen. They should take turns with the ships and ferry across. It made sense. Why couldn't they just trust each other.

"Eve, what is your plan?" Telvo asked quickly.

"I was hoping to go back to the ship. I have a project in progress," she explained. "I'll go with you?"

Telvo smiled. "Of course." He helped her off the ground just as Finno came over.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

Eve laughed. "Relax. I'm working on something at the ships. I'll be back with it when it's done. Is that cool with you?"

Cracking a smile, Finno nodded. "Of course my lady."

Together with Telvo, she walked through the camp of Noldor. As soon as they left the tent, the snow began to cover their clothing and hair. She looked at the dark sky, stars obscured by cinder-grey clouds.

"Do you regret leaving, Eve?" Telvo asked quietly as they left the camp and wandered along the shore.

She looked at him in surprise. "I regret a whole lot that's happened, yeah. The murder of the Falmari… I killed people. Good people. I don't know what to think of myself now." Telvo didn't respond, so she continued, "But I think I would've regretted leaving my family if I'd stayed in Valinor."

Telvo nodded and looked down at the water as they reached it. "Leaving family is hard."

"We won't leave you, Telvo," Eve promised him. "So we'll struggle through this grief together. Would you like to see what I've been working on?"

He smiled. "Of course!"

They went aboard the ship. Eve led him down into the storage areas under the deck. She showed him the workspace. Over her space lay a white cloak in progress.

"It's for Elenwë. It needs another day's work at least. I hope it'll keep her warm."

Telvo smiled. "It is beautiful. Elenwë will love it, I'm sure."

They decided to sit there, Eve working on her cloak for Elenwë and Telvo playing a small pan flute he always carried for trips. Hours passed. The only interaction came later when Nelyo found them.

"We've made a decision," he said, coming down into the lowerdeck. His steps on the planks treaded heavily.

"Who has?" Eve asked.

"Our father. Our followers are taking the ships- now. If we don't, we'll talk in circles in coucil again tomorrow, and the day after that, and after that, until we tear ourselves to pieces. Someone has to go first, so we will." Nelyo shook his head. "Are you coming?"

Eve smiled. "It's about time someone took some action. Yes I'll come. It'll give me some time to keep working on my cloak for Elenwë."

"Good." Nelyo looked at Telvo. "Pityo will be here shortly. The two of you need to get this thing off the beach."

It turned out being relatively easy to take the boats out without alerting the rest of the Noldor. The camp was far from the frigid shores, and almost all of the followers of Fëanáro had remained with the ships anyways. Within an hour the ships were gone, taking the half a day's ride across the Narrow Sea to the other shore.

When they arrived, they rested.


	4. Chapter 4: Inferno

_A/N: Thanks as always to everyone who reviews! You guys make me smile every time. As promised, a bit of info for you before we begin. Next chapter we'll get the last chapter of the year 1495 as it will soon become 1496 and I think you'll like it. Starting next chapter we also start our multiple perspectives: Eve + Fëanorians and Finno + Helcaraxë. That'll be about 11 chapters switching between them (not always every other though). In this chapter there is some strong language but I think most of us are adults and hopefully can handle it._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Inferno**

* * *

Unloading the ships didn't take long. Eve helped with what little she could, but with her injured leg only able to hold her up for short periods, she eventually retired to a small tent they erected. There she worked tirelessly on her cloak for Elenwë. She'd send it back for the woman when Nelyo led sailors on the return. It was much warmer on the grasses of this new land, and she wanted Elenwë to have the cloak where it would be useful.

She hadn't meant to drift off.

When Eve woke before what should have been dawn, she heard shouting and cheers. Behind the voices, a steady rumble filled the air which she could not place. But as soon as she stood and left the tent they'd hastily thrown up after arriving, and saw the red light at the shore, she nearly fainted.

Her leg still burned with pain. Eve ignored it. She pushed forward, limping, until she reached the top of the overlooking headland. Rage filled her, causing her nearly to be sick. For below, a conflagration so large she was sure the other Noldor would see it raged on the beach. The white swan ships, first stained red with blood, now turned to black ash.

"No." She sunk to her knees in a moment of total despair. Watching the cheering Noldor below, her heart broke into a thousand shards. "Finno, no."

To her left she heard shouts unlike the others. For these were angered, not joyous. So stark was the contrast that she forced herself to look over. With help from the light of the inferno below she saw Nelyo, Káno, Tyelko, Curvo, and Moryo in a heated discussion with their father Fëanáro. Suddenly the despair in her heart turned to hatred, and she stood off her knees.

Limping to them as quickly as she could, she did what none dared do. As she closed in on them, the three facing her, Moryo, Fëanáro, and Curvo, made eye contact. The others turned to follow their gaze.

Nelyo's heart broke even further upon the sight of the woman he considered a sister. She looked about ready to kill, and he didn't blame her. So as she stalked right up to them and pushed through himself and Káno, he grabbed her arm to hold her back for her own safety.

"You!" She screamed at Fëanáro in fury. "You heartless bastard, son of a bitch!"

"Eve," Káno tried to calm her down, taking her other arm. But she shook him off violently and he lost his grip.

She got as close to Fëanáro as she could before Nelyo yanked her back. She turned to face him instead. "Get your filthy hands off me, _traitor_." She nearly spat at him. Turning back to Fëanáro, deciding to ignore that Nelyo had not, in fact, let go, she continued her tirade. "You are so full of blackness in that wretched heart of yours. You are evil, Fëanáro, you lost child. How could you even fathom doing this."

No one spoke, so she continued.

"I hope that your precious silmarils shatter, and the light be lost to you forever. You cursed monster." She seethed. "One time I felt pity for you, as we both lost mothers. But now I see why yours elected to die instead of stay with you. She saw the bastard princeling you would become."

Fëanáro hit her so hard across the face that even Curvo stared at him, mouth agape. Eve reeled back, head spinning, and fell into Nelyo. She grabbed at her cheek and felt the blood dripping from the cut the kingship ring on his right hand had left. She went to strike him back but Nelyo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away. For her sake he had to restrain her.

"Eve! Stop!" He pulled her back while Moryo and Curvo sneered after them.

Eve spat at Fëanáro's feet, blood mixed with her saliva. But as Nelyo was about to pull her away for good, Pityo came up. He looked around.

"Where's Telvo?" was all he asked, voice low and quiet.

Silence.

Káno said, "He was not with you?"

Pityo's face drained of all color and he swayed as he stood. He looked down at the shore, at the burning ships, and then back at his father.

"You woke him, before, correct?" His voice fell to a whisper as even Eve stood silently. "Before you began the inferno?"

Everyone turned to Fëanáro. But Káno spoke next. "Father…"

Fëanáro's face betrayed only the slightest emotion as his lips parted. Yet he said nothing. He released no sound.

And so Pityo spoke again, desperation in his quaking voice. "He slept on the ship. Did you wake him?"

Fëanáro hesitated and glanced down at the raging conflagration. "I did not."

Pityo nearly fell. Káno reached over to steady him, thinking first for the nearby twin even as all of them stood in shock. Pityo shook him off, murmuring under his breath. He took off running, heading down to the beach. The redhead pushed through the crowds which had begun to disperse and ran to the ship he, Eve, and Telvo had come on.

"Ambarussa!" Pityo screamed into the flames, trying to get to the ship, but the fire raged on unhindered, uncaring of the elf's plight.

His brothers raced after him, Eve following as best she could with her limp. But Fëanáro stood alone above, watching them. His dark hair and dark eyes shined in the dying firelight. Above him, a flag of his house waved, the end torn.

Nelyo shouted a warning as he saw Pityo wade into the water towards the flaming shipwreck. Blistering heat assaulted him as he moved as close as he could. Pityo stood, head above the waves, ready to dive in, when firm hands grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Ambarussa, no!" Pityo screeched, wrestling with the hands as he tried as hard as he could to get to the ship. "Telvo!"

But Nelyo and Káno hauled him back through the waves to the shore. Nelyo slipped as he pulled, falling under the waves. The water offered a welcome, strange relief from the oppressive flames. He struggled to stand again, hauling Pityo after him with Káno's assistance.

"Pityo, do not kill yourself," Nelyo shouted at him fiercely as they came closer to land. "Pityo!"

But the Ambarussa kept fighting to return to the flames. He needed to, for his brother, his twin, his other half. He could not fathom life without Telvo. He spun and punched his nearest captor as hard as he could across the jaw. Káno shouted in anguish, dropping Telvo into the water with only Nelyo to hold him. As he stumbled away, blood dripping from his mouth, Tyelko pushed past him and grappled with Pityo, taking Káno's place.

Together, Tyelko and Nelyo managed to wrestle him back onto the dark shore. By the end, Pityo had stopped fighting and went completely limp at the shore, falling to his knees in the waves. Eve openly sobbed, covering her mouth with her hands in absolute, abject horror. The waves washed her dress as she knelt where the water brushed . Moryo and Curvo, seemingly still in shock, stood together a ways away, watching the tragedy unfold silently.

But as Pityo collapsed to his knees, Tyelko fell by his side and grabbed him in a tight hug. He loved the twins perhaps more than any but Nelyo, for he alone had taught them the hunt. Káno took Pityo's left hand and held it tight, forgetting for the time being about his injured jaw. Sensing his eldest brother, Pityo leaned back against Nelyo who placed a hand of comfort on his head, kneeling behind the elf.

They remained there, alone as the Noldor shied away, until the flames extinguished themselves in the waves. Eve sat down beside Káno next to Pityo, crying for his pain, and for her own at the loss of her husband across the waves. All other thoughts remained bent on hatred for Fëanáro. The elf lord never came to see his sons, though those sons cried for the loss of their youngest brother.

* * *

 _A/N (2): for clarification, though this has been mentioned before and is highlighted in the name keys, when I started this fic, I had it in my head that Telvo was Amrod and I didn't realize my mistake until like half way through A Different Kind of Heaven, and at that point it was too late to change the twins. I'm fairly certain at some point in drafts I've read of various HoME books that Telvo was Amrod at some point, but I also may be entirely incorrect. Either way, when we get to Sindarin names, Amras/Pityo will be the living one._


End file.
